Mig
Overeall Appearance A fleshy creature that is mostly bare flesh but has areas that can be covered in fur albeit sparsely. The looks of the Mig depend greatly on their race and although there is a lot of interbreeding among these Mig the * Highlander(ic)- The highlanders are of the Migs that live in the mountainous regions of Barraronan they have a small variety of hair from any shade that lacks real color. Their hair looks white, gray, silver, or black with very little wiggle room without mixed breeding. Their eyes colors stay around darker colors, deep shades of purple, brown, blue, and gray are found often in this race. The rare occurrence of dark red eyes comes when the mother's genes are dominant in the physical aspect of the offspring. Their height * Ridic(ian)- * Kou(ians)- * Barnic(ian)- * Grim(ian)- ''' * '''Exemplar(ic)- Background The Mig is a flesh based creature that no one is sure where they came from. One day they seemed to appear out of no where. (Boat "The Wayward Stranger") Races Highlandic Consider themselves the highest born both literally and figuratively. Considerably well educated compared to the other races; due to their increased wealth. Their judiciary system is miles ahead of how the rest of the race's justice systems operate. The majority of their castles and towns are on mountains or hills, using them for a natural defense. The majority of their food comes from free range farming goats and sheep. Although fishing is common in the valleys of the mountain ranges it doesn't provide nearly as much food. They have the largest library and are one of the few races with their own language Nighish. They tend to all have long hair that is rarely cut, braided, dyed or otherwise made different. To differentiate themselves from the women men tend to have no bangs and sometimes a ponytail. Barnic The Barnicians are a race that lives primarily on the coast, while they are not bound there they have a set of skills that sets them aside from every other Miglian race, their sailing. While the others have the technology for sailing none of them have so skillfully mastered it as the Barnic have. They seem to have a natural talent for it no matter if they are raise with the highlanders or with the rest of the Barnicians. Gods The gods that the Migs worship vary by the group but they all know of the same gods. As in there are multiple but the groups of Mig normally dedicate themselves to one or two gods. Highlandic The Highlanders have dedicated themselves to Alvoid; the god of Knowledge, reasoning, and order. Said to have tried to given man the power of magic but was deterred from doing so by a majority of the other gods, who wanted to maintain complete superiority over the Migs. He reluctantly agreed to it as long as when he ever so desired he could enhance the weapons of his followers.